4 Guys, 1 Girl What Could Go Wrong?
by Kayla Cullen
Summary: Stark, Loren, Erik, Heath. All either vamps or fledglings. Will Zoey find romance with only one, or all four?
1. Chapter 1

Zoey POV

Am I a slut or what? Four amazing guys and they are all soooo good to me. Here I am, repaying them by treating them like dirt. I am great girlfriend I know. I make Aphrodite look like the goddess that she is named after, and that is saying something.

Erik Night- Hottest, sweetest, most popular guy in school. Changed into a vamp, totally off limits. He has always been there for me.

Loren Blake- Can you say sexy??? Very mature, treats me like a women. Again, he is off limits cuz he is a professor at out school.

Heath- IMPRINTED ON. What else can I say? He is human, so again, off limits. I haveknown him forever, and I just need him…

Stark- Well, I just met him…. don't know much about him. He is sweet, and there isdefinitely chemistry between us. NOT OFF LIMITS!

I reluctantly rolled out of bed, dreading the night ahead of me. Tonight was the Dark Daughters and Sons ritual, so I had that to look forward to. After, I got ready, I met with the twins, Damien, Jack, and *sigh* Stark. We had an assembly that evening before our first class. Apparently there was a new kid coming today.

"Hey Zoey and I will catch up with you guys." Stark said.

WHAT? Urg. The twins waggled their eyebrows at me and walked away. Stark pulled me into an unoccupied classroom. Uh oh. Alone time. Tempting….

"Zoey, I really like you, and I know we just met but…"

Well hell, what was I gonna say. I looked into his eyes and I felt that connection between us. He must have felt it too because he bent down and kissed me.

"I have feelings for you too." Damn I shouldn't have said that.

He kissed me harder, and I kissed him back. After a while, he pulled away, chuckling.

"We have to go" he said smiling

I gave him one last kiss before we walked out of the classroom together. We had just about reached the auditorium when hottie Erik Night (now a professor) came up to us.

"Um, Zoey, I need to talk to you about your school work."

Shoot. Guy number 2. He motioned for me to follow him, and we went into his office. After closing the door, Erik said;

"Z, I still have feelings for you even though I have become a vamp."

"I am guessing that we are not going to talk about school work?"

Erik laughed. He gave me a soft kiss and said;

"I know this is off limits, but I can't resist. I am falling in love with you"

Well what can you say to that? We were so close to each other now, and instinct took over. I kissed him, very passionately I would say. Was it just not 5 minutes ago that I made out with Stark? Like I said, I am a slut. After a couple minutes we both decided that we were already late and should go to the assembly. This time, I actually got inside the auditorium when Loren comes over and says that he needed my help with setting up something. What??? Weird. We walked outside into the moonlight. Loren grabbed my hands and gazed into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He said, tracing my filled in mark around my face.

AH! This is not good. Guy number three. I can't do this to Stark and Erik. I can't do this to any of them. I tried to avoid Loren's gaze, but he pulled my face up towards his and kissed me. He was just so amazing, and to my despair, I kissed him back. Don't I have great self control?

"Come on little priestess, we must go back." He said in between kisses.

"Good." I pushed him away, making it seem like I didn't want him.

"Aw, is somebody sad because we have to stop?"

He kissed me AGAIN, just a quick one though. After letting go of me, he walked away, so it seemed like we weren't together. Still dazed, I walked back to the auditorium, finally sitting down.

"What did Loren?" want Erin asked.

"Just help with the ritual candles." I lied smoothly.

Neferet came on stage, announcing normal school stuff. Near the end of the assembly, Neferet said;

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome our newest fledging. Heath!"

WTF. Not my Heath. It can't be. Why would the tracker mark him? I already have enough guy trouble without Heath being a fledgling. Sadly, he came up onstage. He was smiling that same old goofy smile. My throat burned, yearning for his blood. He looked out into the audience and just my luck, found me. He waved and gave me the thumbs up sign. Cringing, I waved back. Great. Now I had all four guys in one place. I could handle it. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

After introducing Heath, Neferet went on with other school announcements. My mind was reeling with worry and confusion. What the hell was I going to do?????? All I wanted was to go back to my room and cry, maybe even scream into a pillow to let out some frustration. Finally the announcements were over and I tried to rush out of the room without running into Heath, Erik, Loren, or Stark. Instead, I ran into my mentor and High Priestess, Neferet.

"Hello Zoey Redbird. I have a favor to ask of you." Neferet said

"Of course, anything you need." I replied, hoping it was quick so I could run to my room.

"Well, we actually do not have enough room for our new student, Heath, and I was thinking that since you are such a responsible fledgling, I could trust you and have him stay in your room until we can find space for him somewhere with the other boys. Especially since you are one of the only fledglings without a roommate at the present time"

BAD WORDS BAD WORDS BAD WORDS!!!!!! OMG this is not good.

"Neferet there is absolutely nowhere else for him to go? What about…um…." I said, trying to not hyperventilate

"Zoey, please be mature about this. You don't even know this boy"

_UMMM YEAH RIGHT! I HAVE KNOWN THIS BOY FOR A LONG TIME!_

"I expected better from you Zoey"

Great now she wants to make me feel bad…

"I am sorry Neferet. It's just a surprise. I would be happy to have our newest fledgling room with me for a little while." I managed to say without vomiting

"Thank you Zoey I knew that I could count on you." Such a fake voice…

Neferet walked away, in all her grace. Damn her

That terrible female dog!!!!!! Was she just out to get me? I can't have the guy I have imprinted with stay in my room! Just thinking about Heath made me want his blood. Shit. This will not end well. Before I could run into anyone else that would cause me problems, I ran up to my room. I probably only had a few minutes until Heath came up into my room, cocky grin and all. Being the good girl that I am (lol) I cleaned up my dorm and then went out to the common room area. Damien, the Twins, and Jack weren't back yet so I actually had some piece and quiet. I was completely stressed, knowing that Heath would probably cut himself and tempt me to drink his blood, which would end up with kissing and…..oh dang it. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, I grabbed some Count Chocola and brown pop. It calmed me down, but just a little.

Too soon for my liking, Heath walked into the common area with someone on the staff helping him with his luggage. I was not ok. Freaking out in fact. There he was, the boy that I had grown up with. The boy I had kissed…the boy I had imprinted with.

"Z!!! ohmygosh I have missed you." Heath exclaimed

He ran over and gave me a hug. I could smell his blood and I gots to say, it made me horny…. GEEZ!!!!

"Hey long time no see." I tried to produce one clear sentence while I attempted to get over my dizziness.

"So where do I put my crap?" Heath asked

Wow this was so not awkward. I thought it would be a bit weird…

" Oh um in my room, well your room too now." I led him to our room. His bed would take the place of Stevie Rae. :(

Instead of unpacking right away he dropped his stuff, closed the door behind him and looked at me. Those eyes. Oh I know them so well.

"Zoey, a room all to ourselves" he said in a seductive, cocky voice

Shit

"Heath we cant. I mean. You are at the House of Night to learn. We cant and shouldn't be doing anything stupid."

Trying to tempt me he walked up to me and started kissing my neck, then arms around my waist. I pushed him off then walked across the room, a safe distance away. My heart was pounding

"Come on babe, you know you want me…"

I needed to open a window, something…

Then he had the knife. No no no. not good. I didn't have enough time to react and take the knife away. As soon as the smell of Heath's blood filled the room, it was all over.

**AAAHHHH I am so sry that I haven't updated in a billion years. School took over my life, and lots of drama has been going on…haha goldeneyedfanpire. But now that summer is here I am gonna try and update at least once a week. Read review and love!!!!!! **

**PS. Read my other stories, ****Brother vs. Brother**** and ****What if?**


End file.
